1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a micro-lens substrate, a micro-lens substrate, an electro-optic device, an opposing substrate for a liquid crystal panel, a liquid crystal panel and a projection display device.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, projection display device, that project images onto a screen are known. A liquid crystal panel is mainly used for creating the image. It is further known that some of the liquid crystal panels of this type have many tiny micro-lenses provided at the positions according to respective pixels of the liquid crystal panel for efficient utilization of light. These micro-lenses are usually formed on a micro-lens substrate that are included in the liquid crystal panel.
FIG. 12 shows a longitudinal section of a conventional structure of a micro-lens substrate used in a liquid crystal panel. As shown, micro-lens substrate 900 has a glass substrate 902 with many hemispheric concaves 903 and a cover glass 908 bonded to a surface, where the concaves 903 of the glass board 902 are formed via a resin layer 909. Also, in the resin layer 909, micro-lenses 904 are formed by a resin filled in the concaves 903.
Recently the progress and development of liquid crystal panels has advanced, and the quality of the images is remarkably good. As a result, it is often required that a liquid crystal panel with an extremely high contrast ratio and transmittance be developed to achieve even higher image quality. However, there is a limit to raise the contrast ratio and the transmittance in micro-lens substrate 900 having the structure shown in FIG. 12.